List of Lost Planet: Extreme Condition characters and adversaries
The video game Lost Planet: Extreme Condition contains three different types of group. They are the Snow Snow Pirates, Nevec, and the ferocious Akrid. Each group has been known to inhabit E.D.N. III although they are all enemies. Snow Pirate A small group of Snow Pirate, being led by Yuri is not part of the Snow Pirates group. The group of Snow Pirates led by Yuri is only composed of 4 people which are Wayne, Luca, and Rick also including Yuri. *'Wayne' - Wayne belongs to an unnamed group in the game being led by his father, Gale. They are on a mission to patrol an abandoned dome which they are unaware of the presence of Akrid inhabiting it. Wayne is patrolling with the second group while his father is with the first. There, they encounter a large Akrid, which managed to kill some of there forces. Due to their encountering, Wayne manages to regroup with his father and the first team. As they proceed, they met the Green Eye, a massive Akrid which inhabits the dome. Through the process, Wayne's father, Gale died trying to rescue Wayne. Wayne though got amnesia as he got frozen for 30 years in his VS. As he was rescued, he only remembers about the Green Eye and his father. There, he sets out to kill the Green Eye. In the end, Wayne lost his memory. *'Yuri' - Yuri is the leader of the small Snow Pirate group he leads. He is the one who gave Wayne some thermal energy through the harmonizer in Wayne's hand. Yuri though made a contract with NEVEC on helping on the Frontier Project. As most time passes by, it is revealed that Yuri only joined the Frontier Project to get a device that can be attached to Wayne's harmonizer that can improve a VS(Gale's) performance and abilities a lot surpassing the limits a normal VS can use. Yuri died though seen in the cut scene at the start of Mission 11. Yuri researches about Global Warming in the past which he believes that can turn E.D.N. III into Earth like. Luca continued his research and was able to produce things like grass and dirt on snows. *'Luca' - Luca belongs to the Snow Pirate group Yuri leads. She is the one who save Wayne from his frozen VS. Luca, though, has no trust in Wayne but grows to trust him more as more time has passed in the game. Her younger brother is Rick who seems to be good of machineries and operating things like being able to access data pads which has been encrypted. Luca cares about Wayne, which is seen in some cut scenes indicating that she trusts him a lot. Luca, seen in the final cut scene, introduces herself to Wayne as he had lost his memory due to using the device used to be attached on the harmonizer. Luca continued the project which Yuri was searching for about global warming which they will use to turn E.D.N. III into Earth like instead of using the Frontier Project. The research was successful though on being able to produce things like grass and dirt on the ground by using data post like missiles, which heats the ground. *'Rick' - Rick is the younger brother of Luca. He is a skilled technician and is good on accessing encrypted files of datapad. During the course of the game, he was separated from Luca and Wayne when NEVEC attacks their trailer. Snow Pirates The Snow Pirates(different from the one Yuri leads)are formerly NEVEC or other people who have chosen to abandon the dreams of their leaders and decided to run on their own. They primarily wear white jockets and hoods with furs on the edge. The Snow Pirates VS(colored with a little light brown)is something they made by only using parts of other VS from NEVEC mostly. The computer voice of their VS is a male voice which speaks rough. Their VS are heavily armed although lacks speed. Akrid Akrids are ferocious bug-like beasts who are inhabiting E.D.N. III. They manage to survive in the cold temperatures due to precious thermal energy hidden in their bodies. There are different types of Akrids encountered through out the game. *'Trilid' - The Trilid are small flying Akrids found mostly in the battlefield. They are found though in swarms although they are the easiest to kill of all the Akrids although they will only provide a very small amount of thermal energy. *'Chryatis' - The Chryatis are long spider like things and are large and have long, destructible front legs and necks. Their two front legs can be destroyed though by doing enough damage to the parts that are glowing with thermal energy which connects the legs to the body. If destroyed, it causes the Chryatis to be immobile and will never regenerate it back. They will try though still to attack the player by using their jaws but only when in close range. They are frequently encountered through the game and are first met in Mission 1. *'Dongo' - The Dongos are the first enemies encountered. The first encounter is in the abandoned dome. They are armored although it is not enough to suppress all the damage by fire arms. Dongos can roll and go into high velocities, although when hitting a wall, they will stop for a matter of few seconds. They will, though, be turned around when hit by shotguns in close range and explosions. They are also capable of attacking enemies in close range by using their front pincers. *'Sepia' - Sepias are small spider-like Akrid. They are easy to kill although are sheer in numbers. They only able to attack an enemy by close range after opening their weak points in order to absorb heat and able to attack the enemies. They are frequently encountered throughout the game and they will only provide a small thermal energy. *'Bolsepia' - The Bolsepia is a different type of the Sepias. Rather than attacking the enemies by melee range, they just explode violently by gathering all the thermal energy in their mouths by shutting it. They explode when hit by weapons. Their genitals are also quite larger than that of the playing character and are commonly known to destroy your anus. *'Raybee' - Raybees are wasp like large flying insects. They are able to attack enemies by releasing solid thermal energies that are mixed with rocks. They can also attack by using an electrical stinger just like wasps having stingers in their bottom ends. Their weakness is that if they hit the wall while using their electrical stinger, they are rendered immobile for a couple of minutes making them vulnerable to weapons especially explosive ones and Vital Suit's(VS). *'Skalt' - Skalts are plant like things having circle like ends on their tops with spikes. They are capable of shooting spores although are weak and easy to kill. Skalts are buried under ground and will only emerge when vibrations are felt. *'Genessa' - Genessa are Akrids who attach themselves to walls. Their bodies have flat, circle-like shapes with a hole in their center. The holes in their center are able to release small akrids which are the Sepias and Trilids. *'Jellon' - Jellon's are big, jellyfish-like Akrid hovering in the air. They are able to produce Jellites which are able to grow quickly into Jellons if not destroyed for a matter of time. They explode violently if are hit multiple times or more than the ones that is needed to kill them. *'Jellite' - Jellites are small Jellons. They only pose threat to humans but not to VS. Jellites grow immedietly into Jellon's if left allive for a matter of time. *'Parajellon' - Parajellons are bigger than Jellons. They are able to produce Parajellites which are capable of growing immediately like Jellites. They produce a large electromagnetic field in their insides (Note that Parajellons can be seen having small electric currents on appear on their body) rather than producing a dangerous explosive gas. They emit large threat to Vital Suits but not to humans. *'Parajellite' - Parajellites are small Parajellons. Just like Parajellons, they are able to attack by exploding violently releasing a large electromagnetic field. Even with their small size, they can grow just like Jellites although Parajellites pose a threat also to Vital Suit's but not much like Parajellites. *'Neigal' - Neigal are scorpion like Akrids which are able to glide in the air. Their stingers can extend a lot even with their size although if the stingers are destroyed (by shooting the thermal energy that is found that attaches the stinger and the body), it can't be regenerated although Neigal's are still able to attack by their pincers. Large Akrids These species are the larger versions of the Akrids. *'Godon' - Godons are giant Dongos. They are sometimes encountered throughout the game and they have tougher and stronger armor than Dongos although possess the same weaknesses. They are capable of going around walls when they are using their rolling attack unlike Dongos. *'Gorechryatis' - The Gorechryatis is a larger version of the Chryatis and there thermal energy parts are hidden except for the ones in the back. It can only be seen if half of the life of the Gorechryatis if left. If the legs are destroyed, the Gorechryatis will be immobile but they will regenerate it back after a few seconds. *'Undeep' - Undeeps are giant worm-like Akrid and are ten times larger than humans. There are only few Undeeps and they are encountered in Mission 3. Even if they seem Invulnerable, they can be killed by shooting all of their thermal spots. Massive Akrids These are massive akrids surpassing the other Akrids largeness. Only one of each massive Akrid exists in the whole world of E.D.N. III. *'Windiga' - The Windiga is a giant moth. When it flies by through places, it causes anyone in that place to be pushed away by the strong winds its large wings produce. It has four large tails that contain a vast amount of thermal energy. The Windiga is capable of shooting egg-like objects which explodes when it hits a solid object or destroyed in the air. *'Raybion' - The Raybion is a giant Raybee and is ten times more larger than it. It is fast even with its weight. The Raybion is able to create a group of Sepia-like Akrids which aim for the enemies and explode when it hits a solid object or hit by bullets. *'Queen' - The queen is a giant Chryatis even more massive than the Gorechryatis. It has a large pair of destructible legs just like the Chryatis and another pair of small arms just near the two front legs. The head of the Queen though contains thermal energy adding more weaknesses to it. *'Green Eye' - The green eye is the most largest of all the Akrids. The green eye is responsible for killing Gale, Wayne's father. It inhabits the abandoned dome. It is also capable of breathing a freezing breath and large ice stones. Due to its massive size, the green eye is able to immobilize enemies for a few seconds. The green eye though has multiple weak points although the second and third weak spots are only vulnerable once all of the first ones are destroyed. *'Tencale' - The tencale is the most insect like of all the Akrid due to its being taking the appearance of a very massive spider. It inhabits the thermal plant that was abandoned for three years. The tencale is the only Akrid which is able to produce webs. Its legs are also destroyable like the Queen and Chryatis. If two are destroyed, the Tencale will go down and will be immobile but will regenerate back its legs after a few seconds. *'Saizarod' - The Saizarod is an massive worm like Akrid. It's skin is able to withstand the temperatures of lava's making it able to stay on it for an unlimited time(The lava is the place were the Saizarod lives and it cannot leave the lava or go through land). They have two tentacle like things which are called feelers.